Concrete Angel
by Katie-Bear1773
Summary: Charlie isn't the sweet, caring man we think he is. Rated for possiblities in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay… this is my first fic that I'm putting up anywhere. If people like it I'll write more, if not, I'll still write more. This is set after New Moon, so there are a few spoilers, I think. Don't read it if you want New Moon a complete surprise.

Disclaimer: I own a book called Twilight, but seriously, if I owned Twilight would I be writing this? Think about it...

Chapter One

_Dear Diary,_

_Why couldn't I just be dead? Even hell would be better than putting up with this. Sure, I'd never see his perfect face or hear his voice, so much like velvet, again, but I'd be willing to pay that price. Maybe. Actually, no, I don't think so. If only I could tell him what really happens. Maybe he'd change me… or kill Charlie. Hmm… he'd probably kill Charlie and I would wind up in Jacksonville. Edward wouldn't be able to come with me, I'd never see my angel's face again. I can't do that! If I did, I'd die. Maybe not from my clumsiness either… I really wish I could tell him._

As I climbed into her window I saw her. Her chocolate brown hair fell over, covering her face. She was writing in the diary that I didn't buy her for Christmas. I don't remember ever seeing her write in it before; I think I'll have to read it when she's asleep. But no… that's wrong. But… what if she's writing about me? Don't I then have a valid reason to read it? Hmm...

I slowly walked over to her bed. She didn't look up until I was right in front of her and my shadow was cast across the book. Quickly, Bella snapped the book shut, but not before I caught the first sentence, and looked up. Her deep blue eyes, so sad and lonesome, gazed into my topaz ones. The hurt and sadness in her features cut me to the bone. My mind was consumed with rage. Rage towards the monster that made my angel sad.

"Bella? Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked. I was searching her face for some clue, some idea, as to who made her sad. I put a hand on her shoulder, so gently, and cringed at my touch, "Bella? Did I hurt you? Tell me, please!"

"Not you. Never you. I love you."

As she spoke there were tears forming in her eyes. I slowly reached up and cupped her delicate face in my hands. Her eyes, so beautiful, stared right at me. When she looked at me like that, like I was the only thing in the world, I knew deep in my soul that we were meant to be. I was changed nearly a hundred years ago so I could meet this wonderful human girl, the girl of my fantasies. The only one for me.

Ever since we came back from Italy she had been acting like this. She wore long-sleeves, even to bed, and she had started buy a lot of the cover-up stuff. I wanted to know what was wrong but after what I did to her I didn't want to push our relationship over the brink we were currently balancing on.

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN,**"bellowed Charlie, "get your lily-white down here. NOW!" Bella sprang up at once. Her pale face was even paler than normal.

"Crap," she muttered. She pulled me up and starting pushing me towards the window, "Get out, get out now!" she told me. Her eyes were wild with terror. I hadn't seen that expression on her since I saw the tape of the studio. "Don't come back tonight. Please, don't. I'll meet you tomorrow at school."

Automatically, I knew something was wrong. She loved having me here at night. And I always drover her to school. We used that time to talk since we couldn't talk during school. She wasn't… nah, not my Bella. For a brief moment I actually thought that she was sneaking someone else in at night. I would, of course, be hurt, but if she had decided to go with a human then I would let her. She deserves a chance a being normal.

I started to walk away; I didn't feel much like running yet, when I heard it. The noise that made me positive something was going on.

**BOOM**

What the hell…

Author's Note: Okay, that's chapter one. Did ya'll like it? Review and tell me. I'll put up chapter two tonight if the response is good.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, I'm updating now as opposed to later. Thanks for all the reviews! They made me happy… This chapter is a bit well… odd I suppose

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did, but don't we all?

Chapter Two

After hearing the noise I rushed back to her house. I didn't let them see me, not at first. I hid outside behind some of the bushes by the window. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. I had to resist the urge to create my own door in the wall. Composing myself, I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds and knocked again.

No one answered. I knew they were home, and they knew that I knew. Why wasn't someone answering? Did something happen? What's going on? All of these thoughts, and many, many more were rushing through my mind at the speed of sound. I was getting scared so I decided to do the thing I do best. Break and Enter.

I snuck around to the back of the house, the part I usually climb up to get to Bella's room. Instead of climbing the trellis I jimmied the sliding back door open and silently slithered in. The scene in the dining room was atrocious. The mahogany table was split in two and the chairs were all broken. If someone wanted firewood this would have been a good place to get some.

Quickly, I made my way to the front room. My beautiful Bella was sitting, sobbing, in the rocking chair that faced the window. Her back was to me so I couldn't see the damage but I could smell the blood that was closer to her skin.

The smell, so alluring, called to me. Like they said in Italy, she was my singer. Her blood called to me, it begged me to drink; to pierce her soft flesh and taste the blood of the one who eluded me for so long. The feeling almost totally consumed me, I felt so powerless. The monster in me reared its head, telling me to take her; but the human part of me, the part that loved her with all of my being, told me to stop, hold my breath and rush her to Carlisle. I knew what I had to do. I had to be strong for my Bella; I had to get help for her.

Quietly, so as not to scare her, I walked around so I was in front of her. I stretched my arms out to her, asking her with my eyes if it was okay for me to pick her up. She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears and nodded. She trusted me, even though she knew how much I wanted her blood she trusted me to not hurt her, to keep her safe when she couldn't do that on her own. I took a deep breath and picked her up.

And then I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could. Never in my entire existence could I remember running as fast as I did then. While it was exhilarating I hope to the highest that I will never have to run that fast again, not with my precious Bella in my arms. The speed, I could tell, was getting to her. She turned and pressed her face into my chest. As she did that I whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Carlisle will take care of you. I promise, he'll never hurt you again. Bella, I swear! I'll make sure of that. When we get to my house, I'll play you your lullaby a million times, over and over, until you get so sick of hearing it. Bella, hang on Bella, I love you."

I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it. I had to say something, make sure she didn't go to sleep on me. I didn't remember much about medicine, but I did remember that you couldn't let the person go to sleep. My Bella, my precious Bella, how could someone hurt her? How could her own _father _do that to her? I knew when I got home I would be mad, and so would everyone else.

Author's Note: What'd you think? Review! I'll write more tonight… I know Charlie is ooc but for this to work he had to be. Thanks so much to everyone! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am exhausted. This extra long chapter (well, I think it is extra long) is dedicated to flippin sweet Twilight lover. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys!

Disclaimer: Yea, I got a letter today… guess what it said? I now own a cable bill… if only it were Twilight…

Chapter Three

The run to my house never felt so long. Bella's breath was starting to become more and more shallow and I knew I had to hurry. I was hoping beyond hope that we wouldn't arrive too late. I knew that if I lost my Bella, so soon after getting her back, I would have to die. I would go back to Italy… or find some other way to get the deed done. I couldn't live without her. She was my heart and soul. My singer.

I quickly tried to recall any medical information I may have had. I realized now that moving her was probably not the best idea since I didn't know the extent of her injuries. I just hoped that I didn't cause them to become worse when I did. Hopefully, the injuries that monster did give her were just minor... I was just over reacting… she would be better tomorrow or the next day. I **wouldn't **lose my Bella.

Furtively, I searched for Charlie's mind. Maybe if I could pick his brain I would be able to see exactly what happened, or at the very least see where the hell he was. Ah… that thought was comforting. Getting my brothers together and ripping that monster limb to limb. He would never hurt my beautiful Bella again. No one would. She would stay in my arms forever. I couldn't find a trace of Charlie's mind. I wonder if that means…

We were finally approaching the house. Alice, her tiny pixie face shocked, had the door open before we even cleared the forest. She must have had a vision showing that we were coming. I wonder why she didn't see one of Charlie…

I rushed into the silent house. Jasper was at school, Emmett and Rose had resumed their interrupted vacation in Europe, Esme was cleaning as usual, and Carlisle was telling me to come to the kitchen. Alice must have warned him of the extent of Bella's injuries because he had his bag and some morphine all ready. Quickly, and as gently as I could I laid Bella on the unused island. The last time it had been used was before we left. I hoped that she wasn't making a habit of this.

As I barreled into the room Carlisle looked up. I guess Alice down-played the extent of the injuries. He sat down the needle was preparing and began to pry Bella from my arms.

"Edward, what happened? Who did this to her?" he asked. His thoughts were automatically going to the logical person, Victoria. Ever since we killed James she had been after Bella. A mate for a mate was her reasoning. What she didn't seem to know though was that Bella had vampires _and_ werewolves on her side. Jake said that he wouldn't defend her since she was on our land but I knew deep down that the love he has for her will outshine any decree his Alpha puts out.

"Charlie," I hissed. I knew exactly what my expression was at the moment. My eyes were coal black and the slight pain in my mouth alerted me to the fact that I was clenching my jaw. My hands, which seconds before had been gently holding my love, were now clasped together at my side.

Alice, sensing that I was about to lose it dragged me away from Bella. I desperately wanted to stay but I knew that if I did I risked losing my cool and harming my love more than she already was.

Meanwhile, Esme, hearing the commotion, had appeared at the door. She held her hand to her mouth, her face the picture of horror. Seeing my angered state and Bella's current condition I knew the conclusion she would come to. Boy, she couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Edward. Oh, Edward, what happened? You didn't… you didn't do this to her, did you?" she asked while sadly looking at Bella.

Even without Jasper's gift I knew precisely how Esme was feeling. She had always been most empathetic and I could sense the pain and sadness rolling off of her. I could only imagine the intensity with which Bella was experiencing those things.

"Not me Esme, not me. Her father. The man who helped create her is now destroying her!" I practically screamed.

Alice's assistance was no longer needed. I half ran out of the house on my own. I couldn't believe it. How could Charlie hurt his own flesh and blood like this? He always so loving, so caring, before Italy. I wonder what could have possibly happened during the three days Bella was gone that would have changed him so drastically.

It was very early the next morning I finally made my way back home. I had spent the rest of the night in the woods hunting. I knew that if I was going to control my rage and really help Bella that I would have to have absolutely no ounce of thirst in me.

Alice was sitting on the front steps, her head held in her hands. My breath began to quicken. No… she can't be… at that moment Alice looked up. I'm certain that if she could cry she would have been.

"I screwed up. I should have seen! I'm so sorry Edward. I feel like it's all my fault. I had been paying attention maybe I could have prevented this." He face was completely sad.

"No Alice, don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself. It's okay. She'll be fine. Carlisle will take care of her. I know he will."

I sat down on the steps next to her and put my arm around her. That's the way we sat watching the sun come up and listen to Carlisle patch Bella up. Mid-morning the sounds inside the house stopped. The only thing we could hear was the shallow breathing of Bella. All of a sudden though even that noise ceased. Both Alice and I jumped up in alarm and ran into the family room. There we found Bella sitting up and eating a bagel. Sheepishly, she looked at us.

"I am so sorry you guys. I can't believe you had to see me like this. I'm so sorry!" she said, all the while looking at the ground.

I went over to her, sat down, and put my arm around her shoulders. Even the slightest touch from me made her twitch. I gazed at her with sadness in my eyes.

"Hey, I thought we had gotten past all that evasiveness," I said. I was using a line that she had used on me when we had first started dating.

She smiled as she realized what I meant. I was so happy to see the face of my angel light up. I gently picked her up and took her to my room. There, I put her on my bed and laid down next to her. She snuggled up close and I put my arms around her. I sang slow love songs in her ear as she drifted off into sleep. Unlike her face from the last time I saw her face this one was happy, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips. Internally I was ecstatic. I knew that the next few weeks would be hard but I was certain that together we would overcome it all.

Author's Note: Okay, this is slightly longer. Well, school starts soon and you know what that means… more frequent updates! Woot! Isn't that what school is for, to write fanfics in class?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, so, I was grounded for like, a week. During that week I could've written lots and lots, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I'm making the rest of this up as I go. Any suggestions on what to do are really appreciated….

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Twilight. So there.

Chapter 4

_Chairs were flying. In my mind I knew that chairs didn't fly but they were. How? Never mind the chairs; the fist barreling towards me is of greater concern right now. **Crack…** I knew the sound was my arm breaking. I guess the force of the punch sent me flying into one of the chairs that were lying shattered on the ground. One of the legs reached up from the mass of firewood and caressed my face. The caress left a bloody print on my face. At that moment I knew that whatever had snapped inside of my father wouldn't be put back together. I just hoped that someone would be around to caress me, to comfort me. Would I ever be able to look my father in the eye again? Can I see the loving man he once was, not the monster he's become? Edward, oh Edward, why can't you save me? My angel… you aren't the monster. You never were. He is the monster Edward. My father is! Edward, save me!_

She was tossing and turning. Her angelic face was torn between pure agony and love. I wished, again, that I could read her mind... that I could see what was torturing my precious. I tried to see into her mind and again I only met a brick wall. I slid my arms around her. I wanted to hold her so badly, but I also didn't want her flailing to cause her to fall off the bed or hit something that would hurt her. As soon as I did so she calmed down. Her face showed only love, and she snuggled closer.

_My angel's arms were around me. I could feel them hold me close. Only in his arms will I ever feel safe again. I only wish that I could tell him everything that has happened. How much I've hurt and tried to hide it. I will tell him. I just hope that Charlie is okay. I still love him, even after everything. He is my father after all._

She started to make her waking-up noises and stretching. She looks so beautiful when she wakes up. Her face is always red and blotchy, and it looks good against her pale skin. The eyes of my angel are dazed and confused. They're so far off that I wonder where her dreams have taken her. They dart around my room, confused, until they settle on my face. When they do it's like the hurt and confusion melt off her face. She's so excited that she bounds from her spot on the bed to my arms. She feels so good against my skin. After awhile though I notice she's shivering and I wrap a blanket around her. We sit on my bed, just staring, until I hear her stomach growl. I chuckle and pick her up whilst her face turns a nice shade of red.

Together, we go downstairs. Already I can feel the tense atmosphere of my home. I wonder what could make everyone so anxious. I bypass the living room and go around the dining room into the kitchen. I sit Bella down on a counter that holds the latest appliances, which I kind of weird since we have no need to cook. It's all for appearances I suppose. I pull out a bowl, spoon and a box of chocolate cereal that I think look positively revolting but Bella seems to like them. Carefully, I put everything into the bowl and bring it to her. She's sitting there, still as can be, but I can sense her eyes watching my every move like at any moment I'll become some sort of monster and hurt her. I can feel tightness in my chest, my long dead heart swelling, hurting for my love. As I turn around with the bowl in hand I see her eyes, wide as can be, staring at me full of love. I know then that I can't ever hurt her. If there was ever any doubt in my mind it was gone. I would change Isabella Marie Swan.

Author's Note: Okay ya'll, what'd ya think? I'll try and write more in Modern World, but we'll see… I hope ya liked it! Sorry it's kind of short, but I'm making it up as I go now…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, we're going to see how this chapter turns out. If it's too terrible I'll take it off and start again, but it's up to you guys to tell me, aright? **And caution, there ARE New Moon spoilers here!**

Disclaimer: Seriously, I only own Twilight in my dreams.

Chapter Four 

I left Bella in the shower and went back downstairs to see what was up. All of them were blocking their minds from me and I wanted to know why.

I walked into the room and was hit instantly with thoughts from all of my family. They were telling me to sit down, and Alice was telling to get ready for a story. I did as the said and prepared for anything. Anything that is, except this. From Alice's mind I was getting the picture of a man, Charlie I assumed, sitting a desk and writing a letter.

I never meant to hurt her. My Bella, my sweet, sweet Isabella, how could I hurt her? She's my daughter, and I love her. I remember the day we brought her home from the hospital. Already she had scratches on her face from where she scratched herself with her razor sharp nails and a bruise forming on her leg where she hit it on the bar of the crib in the hospital room. I knew even then, even at three days old, that she got my clumsiness. I remember everything about her. How she threw fits every time she was dragged up here for the summer, how she made me come to California where there was sun instead, how she fell head over heels in love with that Cullen boy, Edwin or something like that. I know I have some explaining to do, so I'm doing it now, in this letter, before the end. I can't go on like this, knowing that I hurt my only daughter. I love her, I always did. I am disgusted in myself for causing her all this pain, for putting that fear into her eyes, for making her afraid of me. I can't believe I did that.

_**I can only think of excuses. None of them could ever validate what I did to her. I can't say that my reasons are any good, but they're there. I love her. I always will. Work has been stressful lately. There were those giant grizzly bear attack and, the missing and dead hikers. Not only that, but for some reason the deer and antelope population has been down. The people on the Reservation seem to think that that has something to do with the Cullen's being back in town. The only things that have happened as a result of them coming back is my daughter is happy again and the quality of health care in the hospital has significantly improved. Of course, there was Harry's death. The two of us had been friends for so long. It was hard seeing Bella, so full of life, laughing and carrying on while there was an entire family, with children her age, missing their father, crying themselves to sleep each night. I knew that if something like that were to happen to me Bella wouldn't cry over me. She would cry, sure, but only because she would have to live in Jacksonville and be apart from the one she loves again. With that knowledge, I had to do it. I had to destroy her spirit, make her feel what the Clearwater's were feeling. I know, none of those are valid excuses, but they're the ones I have.**_

_**Bella, I love you darling. I know I hurt you more then anyone ever could, and for that I am truly, truly sorry. I love you so much. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me. I know it will be hard, but please try. **_

_**Renee, I love you too. I always have and I always will. I was terrible man. I hurt our daughter. Our living, breathing, wonderful daughter is hurting, and it's my entire fault. I am so sorry Renee. I love you.**_

_**Edward, take care of my daughter. Help her to trust again. I know that when you found her you probably wanted to kill me. Please know that you'd never be able to hurt me as much as I hurt myself. Thank you so much for loving my daughter. Love her until death do you part. Don't ever leave her Edward; I don't think she would be able to handle it.**_

_**Thank you all for this time I've had. Remember me for my good, not for my evil. I love you all.**_

_**Charlie**_

I knew exactly what that letter meant. Charlie would no longer be around for my brothers and I to rip apart, he would never hurt Bella again. The former idea saddened me greatly. I was looking forward to hurting him as much as he had hurt my Bella.

Suddenly though, I was hit with the realization that if Charlie was gone then Bella would be gone too, and that thought saddened me even more. I couldn't lose my Bella. Not after everything we've been through together. I couldn't! I wouldn't! I knew exactly what I had to do. Except, I had to tell Bella first. Somehow, despite everything, I didn't believe she would take the news very well.

At that moment, Alice stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. As brother and sister, protectors, we would tell her. Together, the two of us would comfort her, soothe her, make her feel better. I was confidant of this.

I knew this wouldn't be easy. The sooner we got it over with the better. Slowly Alice and I started the seemingly long walk up the steps to my room.

"Bella, Edward and I have some bad news," Alice said as we walked in, shoulder-to-shoulder, arm-to-arm; ready to deliver the worst news ever. At that statement Bella visibly paled and fainted onto my bed.

"Bella? Bella, wake up! BELLA!"

Author's Note: Aren't I evil? I'll write more. Tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, maybe the last chapter was confusing. If it was, message me and I'll try to explain it better. So, look, you've got to review. If you don't review I won't write anymore and you'll be stuck here, forever… Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and I've been busy. It won't take so long next time, I promise!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own either of these wonderful books. Just copies of them.

Chapter Six

Shortly after the funeral Bella's mom took her back to Florida, to the sunshine and the life she deserved without me. Bella pitched an enormous fit when it happened. She held onto me and cried. If I were human again, I too, would be sobbing. I did all that I could. I gently picked her up and put her in her mother's car.

Through the window she stared at me with her big doe eyes, wide and sad, and said, 'you promised.' Those two words ripped me to shreds. I knew that I was hurting her again, maybe even more so then Charlie. I whispered back the only words I knew that would give her comfort. I told her that I would come for her. I knew I would, it would just be a matter of time.

_He left me again. He swore he wouldn't, and he did! I wish I could hate him. I wish I could. But I can't. I love him too much. I just wish… I don't know what I wish. I want him back here with me. I've vowed to never speak again, to never get attached. If I don't get attached to someone they can't hurt me, right? I hope not. I really miss Forks. I had gotten used to the small town way of life. Jacksonville is so different. I don't like it at all. I'm going home! I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere. I only belong in the arms of my Edward._

Bella had a plan. Bella always had a plan, and sure, most of the time it wasn't all that good, but still, she always had a plan. Alice, who knew everything, wouldn't tell me if Bella had a plan for this. She, in my opinion was being very evil about the whole thing. If Jasper weren't around, or if I had a death wish, I would have thrown something at her, not just around her. But alas, Jasper was always around and I couldn't.

The days came and went. Occasionally there would be a phone call from Renee, but not as often as I would like. She told me that Bella was doing worse. She wasn't talking to anyone or making any attempt to move on. I gently hedged that maybe Bella should come back to Forks to live us. She quickly shot that idea into the ground. She told me that Bella was staying where she belonged; with her true family. It took all my control to tell her that the only place Bella belonged was here with me, damned to eternal darkness.

Alice must have sensed my decision for she came dancing into my room as I was packing my bag.

"I'm coming too," she said, "I'll help you fake her death. And I'll make sure you don't kill her by mistake."

I threw a shoe at her head, and missed. But just barely. Jasper heard the thud of the shoe and came running to protect his love from my anger. Alice though, was not fazed a bit. She merely laughed and danced out of my room. Jasper growled menacingly and followed her. I could only chuckle and hope that after everything that had happened Bella and I would still be the same couple we had been.

With Alice going it took even longer to get ready to leave. Two hours after I made my decision we were finally leaving the house. I had one small bag with me, Alice, ever the girl, had five bags. And she planned to go shopping. I was immensely happy that we wouldn't be running the entire way. I don't think I could have carried everything.

The ride to Jacksonville was uneventful. Neither of us spoke, both were lost in our own thoughts. I was terrified as to what I was about to do. I knew the only way for us to continue to be together, and her to be happy, was for me to change her. I loved her. I hoped I wouldn't hurt her… or worse.

Author's Note: Okay, so there it is. I know I'm coming to the end. I don't know how many more chapters are left though. Two or three at least. Review people!


	7. A Note from Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

So, this isn't an actual chapter. Life's been way crazy lately. I'll do my best to update soon. Thank you all so much for liking my story. If anyone has any suggestions on where to go from here with it, please leave a review and let me know. Thanks again!

3 Me


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So, did you guys miss me???? I am so sorry about the 5-month wait. I swear, it won't ever happen again. In the time I wasn't writing I figured out a lot about the story and where I want it to go. We'll see how that turns out. Enjoy!!!

**BELL'S POINT OF VIEW**

I had a plan. After days of agonizing over it I knew exactly what I had to do. My mother and Phil would be hurt I knew, but I had no choice. I couldn't stay here anymore. The sun was too bright, the weather too warm. I had never thought I would say it, but I wanted to go home, to Forks. They say home is where the heart is, and my heart was definitely in Washington with the Cullen's.

I couldn't decide how to do it. I knew Edward would never change me, and Alice would never defy Edward. As much as I loved the others I didn't know if I could trust them to change me.

I asked my mother if I could go sit by the ocean. I hoped that, since Phil had an important game, that she would allow me to go on my own. If she didn't everything would be much more complicated. She reluctantly said yes. I dashed upstairs and threw some money into my purse. I hoped it was enough to get where I was going.

I hitched a ride to the airport from a nice, friendly family. I was grateful for it; the airport was over thirty miles away. Once there I bought a ticket to Denali, Alaska and hoped for the best.

Several hours later I landed. I was terrified. I had no idea who to look for or where to begin. Panicking I called Edward. I knew I must have startled him, he sounded confused when he answered. Just as I was about to tell him where I was my phone died. I couldn't believe my luck!

With nothing left to do I headed off to search for this vegetarian clan of vampires.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

The scene when we got to Jacksonville was horrendous. Renee was leaning on Phil, sobbing, on the front porch. There were two police cruisers parked outside, their red and blue lights flashing. I hurried up to the house while Alice stayed and searched for any trace of my Bella.

"Renee! What's wrong? Is Bella okay?" I asked as I approached her.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Bella went to sit by the ocean. Phil had a game so I told her to go ahead on her own while I went to the game. I never thought she would do something like this. I knew she was unhappy, but not so much so that she would kill herself. You have to believe me, I wouldn't let her go if I knew!" Alice had appeared then and her face was grim. I knew that she hadn't seen anything. I knew that she didn't know where my Bella was. My anger let loose. She had killed my Bella! Her selfish mother had let my Bella go!

"You selfish woman! You know she only came to Forks to make you happy! She was miserable there until she met me. She hated it! Do you have any idea how much she gave up so you could be happy? Do you even care? Your husband had a game. So what? Your daughter, your own flesh and blood, was slowly dying on the inside! Did you notice? Why did you take her from me? She belonged with me, with us! With the people who really cared about her!" With that said I stomped off, threw the Volvo into reverse and sped off into the night.

"He didn't mean any of it. You must understand. He and Bella were soul mates. In losing her he has now lost a part of himself. He'll come around, you'll see." Alice said to a mute Renee and shocked Phil. Renee could only nod.

I drove around the country aimlessly, thinking about my Bella. To know I would never hear her laugh or see her blush or even see her for that matter ate me up inside. If I could I would die right there. I needed her to survive surely she knew that. As dawn approached I made my way back to get Alice.

Suddenly, my cell phone started to play "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. That was the ring tone I had set up for Bella after she left. But why was it playing? She was dead. Her mother had said so. Slowly, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I cautiously asked. Perhaps someone took her phone? Or maybe…

"Edward." the soft voice said, "Edward, I need you. Please. I…"

As suddenly as the call had come it ended. I tried to call back but I kept getting a busy signal. I had to figure out what happened. And if my Bella was in trouble I had to help her.

I sped up and quickly reached Alice and filled her in. We drove back to Forks to get the others to help. Together we could find her. We had to!

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! I love you guys!!!


End file.
